


Over the Moon

by bblgumbby, gameofdrarrymod, Kasena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Creature Fic, Epistolary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sexting, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror partners when Draco is bitten by a werewolf and flees. Now on the run, Harry must convince him to come back.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 Owlery Exchange. The authors were matched and corresponded back and forth anonymously as Harry and Draco for the duration of the exchange until reveals.
> 
> [Kasena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasena) wrote as Draco.  
> [bblgumbby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby) wrote as Harry.

Dear Draco, 

Where the hell have you gone?

I know the raid ~~~~went badly~~~~ was a total disaster, and we were incredibly underprepared for when things went wrong… I had no idea it was a full moon… 

Bloody hell, Draco, we're partners! We're supposed to have each other's backs. What the hell am I supposed to say to Robards? You disappeared with a fresh werewolf gash, and St. Mungo's hasn't reported that you've been in… Yes, I specifically asked them to. I’ve been in contact with your mother, too, and you haven’t been to see her either. 

She’s upset and worried for you, ~~~~you prick~~~~. ~~~~I’m worried about you, too.~~~~ She's not the only one worrying. I haven’t said anything about what happened to you that night… But you need to owl me back or I will. It’s been a bloody fucking week. 

You don't have to do this alone, I can help you. We'll find someone to brew wolfsbane potion for you so the full moons aren't as bad. I know that Remus had a hard time, and he had my dad and Sirius ~~~~and Pettigrew~~~~ to help him. I'll start working on animagus transformations— You don't have to be alone, I promise there are people you can run to. You don't have to run away and punish yourself.

It wasn't supposed to happen, so don't you dare feel like you somehow deserve this. You aren't a monster, either.

I just need to know that you're ~~~~okay~~~~ alive, Draco.

Please.

-Harry


	2. Letter Two

Harry,

You don't seem to understand. If I go back, I'll _have_ to register with the Ministry. They'll blacklist me. You really think they'll be perfectly fine with allowing a werewolf to be an Auror? At best I'll be moved to desk duty until they eventually push me to quit. I understand that your friends have been actively working against the werewolf legislation, but we still have quite a long way to go. I'll most likely be sacked, and no job will take me after that. Ex-Death Eater _and_ Werewolf? I may as well sign my own death warrant.

I appreciate your concern. Please tell my mother I am currently in France. Perhaps the Parisians have kinder laws towards those afflicted. I suppose you'll have to find yourself a new partner. Now, for once in your life, please. Leave me alone and fuck off.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	3. Letter Three

Draco,

Like hell I'm leaving you alone! This is as much my fault as anything. I was stupid, and leapt without looking, as per fucking usual. I didn't protect you like I should've and now you've run off to France of all places! I don't bloody want a new partner, I want you back. You're practically the only one that can handle me… ~~~~If~~~~ When you come back, we'll talk with Robards, the two of us. I'm certain they'll still want you, we have the best case stats in the department, after all. Or you could become an Unspeakable? And still work closely with me? Fuck, we'll figure it out. Just come back to England.

I've passed your sentiments on to your mother, like you asked. (She's been round for tea at Grimmauld twice this week already. I think she'd hoped I had you hidden away in one of my spare bedrooms… I could do, you know. Plenty of room, and it's practically half yours anyway…) If she manages to track you down in France, don't be too surprised. I figure she'd walk the ends of the Earth to find you and make sure you're safe and call you a right idiot for running off. And so would I., Fuck you're such a prat for running away, Malfoy.

Have you found a potioneer for your wolfsbane yet? Though I'm sure you could probably brew it yourself, you were always aces at potions at Hogwarts. Or is it too dangerous? I didn't pay enough attention in class… too busy dodging bad guys. Does the gash still hurt? What about your joints? I know Remus used to complain to Sirius about the pain often… I hope it isn't that bad for you… I hate to think of you in pain.

I found the book my dad and Sirius used to become animagi in his old room just after I sent that first letter. I've started in on it and it seems pretty difficult. Can't believe they did it as third years, no matter how good at Transfiguration they were. Bloody impressive, really.

I'll let you know how it goes.

Not giving up on you yet, Malfoy, don't forget that.

-Harry

(P.S. I know France probably has excellent chocolate, but this was Remus’ favorite kind… maybe you'll like it too?)

[[Two bars of Honeydukes Reserve 90% Dark Chocolate are included with the letter.]]


	4. Letter Four

Harry, 

Thank you for your concern, however I am capable of protecting myself. You don’t always need to be a Savior. I should have seen it coming a mile off, but I didn’t, so now I’m paying for it. And we only have the best case statistics because half the time you’re put on cases that would otherwise be suicide attempts, but alas, nothing is capable of stopping a stubborn Boy Who Lived ten trillion fucking times. Could you honestly see me as an Unspeakable? I wouldn’t be able to talk about my work to anyone. Now suggest it again.

Thank you for keeping mother company. You know well by now that the days since the war haven’t been kind to her. I hadn’t thought about what my leaving will do to her, but I dread what my return will entail. This is what’s best, right now. It has to be.

For now, I’ve bought myself an over-the-counter bottle, but soon I will be brewing my own, a practice which in Britain is frowned upon. Yet another reason to stay away.

If you do achieve the transformation, I’d appreciate a picture.

Thank you for the chocolate. It’s fine here, but having it sent from home makes it taste sweeter.

Sincerely and Dearly,

Draco Malfoy


	5. Letter Five

Draco,   
  
Okay, maybe the Unspeakable suggestion wasn't my best idea… I love listening to you rant about our cases too much to mention it again. I guess that puts us back to square one on that front. Speaking of work, I've taken a leave of absence. We both know how much vacation time we have saved up, so I'm taking a break… I might have filled out the form for you, as well, so people don't get suspicious as to where you went. (Belinda from internal affairs might be under the impression that we're on holiday together, though… She winked at me when I gave both forms to her, told us to have a nice time.)   
  
Your mother is horrified that you had to buy an over-the-counter wolfsbane potion for your first transformation. (Apparently all your childhood potions were personally tailored to you by Snape?) She was all up in arms about it, ranting around the sitting room for a solid 20 minutes. And I used to wonder where you got your flair for the dramatic from, it's so obvious. She spent another 15 minutes cursing your inherited ‘Black streak of fierce independence’ and ‘his refusal to accept free-given help until he's at Death's door', which would've been entertaining if I didn't agree. She says to tell you you're acting ‘far too much like her cousins for his own good’. I can only assume she means Sirius and Regulus… I don't know how you'll react to that.    
  
Needless to say, we're both increasingly anxious about the upcoming full moon and your first transformation. Gods, Draco, I wish I was there with you. It's not about rescuing you, or my saviour complex, it's about seeing you safe. It's about making sure you have healing salve ready, and having hot chocolate ready for you after a bad day or a hard case-- or a painful transformation, in this case… You know more than most just how many people I've lost, and I never want you to be one of them.   
  
You know how you fuss at me whenever I end up in St. Mungo's; don't even try to deny it, because you totally do and all the healers think it's cute. Why won't you let me fuss over you when you actually need it? It's frustrating. You're frustrating, even if it's in a good way.   
  
Please… Tell us how the transformation goes… I don't know if it will have already happened by the time you get and reply to this letter. Your mother and I are tracking the moon phases, now. We have a calendar up in the breakfast nook.    
  
Please stay safe.   
  
Yours,   
  
-Harry

  
  



	6. Letter Six

Harry

I miss you, _Merlin_ do I miss you.

It was awful. I don’t want to have to go through it again, I think I’d rather that wolf had just killed me on the spot. They call it a curse for a reason.

The Wolfsbane meant it wasn’t painful, but I think I’d prefer the pain. I was aware of every bone in my body changing and shifting, of pieces of fur pushing through my skin, and my teeth shifting and changing in my own mouth _Merlin_ I want to come home. I can’t, this just proves I can’t.

I couldn’t even function and I still can’t, it feels like it did something to me. My heart hurt and _Merlin_ do I miss your smell. Is that strange? You’ve always had this certain scent about you that smells like a forest and fire all at the same time and it’s just so incredibly you. I miss it so much. I miss you.

If I were to come back I wouldn’t be able to keep my job. My nerves will be shot the closer the moon gets just thinking about it, the day and night of the full moon will be out completely, including the day after. But Merlin do I want to come home.

What would my mother think? I could hardly handle the transformation, I don’t want to put that on her, having to witness it. I’m completely trapped. I want to come home. 


	7. Letter Seven

Draco   
  
Both your mother and I cried at reading your last letter. My heart breaks when I think about it… about you and the pain and the fear you must've felt… I'm crying right now, damnit. I kept imagining you… in some shit flat in Paris, or in some lonely French forest, going through a frankly horrifying change for the first time, completely on your own.   
  
I never want you to go through that again, not alone and afraid like that… Not when I can be with you, ready with a potion or a healing charm when you change back. Hopefully, I'll be able to run beside you as an Animagus soon, at the rate I'm going.    
  
Right… I figure now you'd rather hear about things on the ‘home front’ than listen to me ramble and bumble over you coming home.    
  
Your mother has officially moved into Grimmauld Place. Neither of us believes it was on purpose, and yet here we are. She's up in the second floor, that room with the cream and rose wallpaper? There had been that Cornish pixie infestation in the boudoir last spring, you remember. No pixies now! She's also decided where you'll be staying, by the way. The room next to mine, on the third floor, is slowly being turned into your room. I won't spoil all the surprises, as your mother is working hard on it, but you have a gorgeous claw-foot tub in your en suite (which I am very jealous of, and will be taking the occasional soak in, thanks). She says it will help your aches and pains, post-moon. I only hope you come back soon to prove us correct.   
  
I'll admit, I chuckled when you mentioned my smell. (I might've also sniffed my shirt, to see if you were having me on. I just smell like me, I suppose.) I threw this idea back and forth for a bit before I decided ‘fuck it’. Enclosed is the t-shirt I've been wearing to bed for the past week so my ‘forest and fire’ scent is nice and strong for you. I hope it helps… and that you don't think I'm strange for sending it to you.   
  
As for your job… I know we've been over this a few times but… maybe you wouldn't have to work at all? I don't want to upset you-- it's the last thing on my mind right now-- but do you really need to work? At the end of the day, we're rich men, Draco. I could take care of you, your mother, and Teddy and Andy for the rest of our lives and not spend half my galleons. (Merlin I know that sounds like I'm bragging but I'm trying to make a point. Fuck.) Just don't be too angry with me over this in your next letter, please. I'm trying my best.   
  
And as for your mother… She wants you home just as much as I do. We're in agreement that we've seen genuine horrors in the war, and that being with you during a transformation will not be as terrible as you've convinced yourself it will be. We want you to feel safe, and I'd bet all the gold in Gringotts that you don't feel safe so far away from us.    
  
I miss you every day, you know? I miss your pointy lovely face, and your shiny silky hair, and your stormy mercurial eyes… I miss how your magic reaches out towards mine when we're in the same room. It's such a nice feeling, it really is. I miss the sound of your voice and want to hear it again, even if you're insulting me. I just miss you. Please come home soon.    
  
Yours always,   
  
Harry   
  
  
[[Included with this letter is a soft, worn maroon t-shirt. There's a little hole or two near the bottom hem, and Harry's smell is quite lovely and strong, especially to a sensitive werewolf nose.]]   
  


 


	8. Letter Eight

Harry,

Please, disregard my last letter. I wrote that the morning after the full moon. I wasn’t in my right mind. And please — forget I said anything about your — _smell._ I’m not entirely me, right now.

That is a nice room for mother, though I’m surprised to be frank that she’s put me in a separate room. Not that I would want to impose, or assume, I had just — Well, it’s most likely for the best. That bath does sound absolutely luxurious. Though I don’t expect I’ll be back soon. Harry — I would hate for my mother to have to watch, month after month. Going through it is awful enough, I can’t imagine what it must look like, what it must _sound_ like.

And you berk, you know well enough by now that my working isn’t about the money. If it were, I’d be like my father and stick strictly to business and to politics, as that _is_ where the best money is.

I miss you, too.

Yours,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. You’re not getting this shirt back. Simply for the fact it’s comfortable. Nothing else. 


	9. Letter Nine

Draco,   
  
I almost began this letter with ‘darling’. Now I'm wondering how you'd feel about that… and a bit of where that ‘darling’ came from in the first place. I most certainly will not ignore your last letter. I thought it was honest and heartfelt, really quite sweet in a way that made my heart hurt. (Also I'm definitely not forgetting what you said about my smell, sorry.) When you said you were surprised your mother put you in a separate room, did you mean separate from her? Or separate from me? Because room arrangements can be easily changed.    
  
Completely changing the subject, I actually have seen a werewolf transformation before… in 3rd year, when Sirius came to Hogwarts looking for me. So much had gone on, and Remus was under so much stress (teaching, me, Sirius being at large and back in his life, Snape trying to expose him and get him sacked, etc) that he'd forgotten his Wolfsbane and transformed in front of me, Ron, and Hermione. Though it's been years, I've still not forgotten it. I viewed it again through my Pensieve recently and realized how painful it must've been for him, and how it must be for you. Now, I only want to help. I guess this is what my dad and Sirius felt when they caught him transforming in their 2nd year.    
  
Your mother expressed interest in viewing this memory with me… and I couldn't turn her down. I explained that your shift would be different -- you'd be on your potion, and you'd be in a safe space, not out on the Hogwarts grounds. So we watched Remus transform, in the memory, together. Please don't be angry with me or her about this. She only wants to know how to better support you. She's made of strong stuff, your mum, and loves you with everything she has. We both know what we're getting into with you.   
  
On a much lighter note, though probably embarrassing for you, your mother showed me something very interesting today. I got to see your baby pictures, Draco, and they were wonderful. You were such a cute little thing, so tiny and-- dare I say-- soft. My heart skipped a beat every time your mum showed me a new picture, started a new story about you. There was one in particular where you must've only been about 4 or 5 weeks old, You fussed in your blanket for a few moments before looking right into the camera and smiling your sweet baby smile and I choked on a sob. Your mother just put her hand on my shoulder and said ‘I know’.    
  
Christ, Draco, what I wouldn't give to have you smile at me. I know we bicker and fight sometimes, but I miss having you by my side. And not just in the field either, though I'll quit the Aurors before they try to give me another partner. I know it isn't about the money… it's about keeping yourself busy and doing good and trying to make up for what you did back then. I'm right, aren't I? 

  
I couldn't do it with anyone other than you. You keep me safe and sane, honestly, and I feel as if I'm going mental without you. If I sit and think about you all on your own and so far away, I feel physically ill with worry and missing you. I'll beg, on my knees and in tears, if that's what will make you come back home to me.   
  
Yours always,   
  
Harry   
  
P.S. I'm glad you're keeping the shirt… It makes me feel warm and pleased, thinking of you curled up with it or wearing it to bed yourself. 

  
  



	10. Letter Ten

Harry,

You’re such an utter sap.

You shouldn’t have to go through it, either. And I know my mother is firm, but I still want to protect her. She certainly doesn’t deserve any of this.

I am curious to say, how has your animagus training been coming along? Have you discovered what your form will be, yet? I’m ashamed to say I don’t know much of that branch of magic. You don’t get to choose what you become, do you? I have to say, I would be beside myself with laughter if you were to become a cat. Or, say — a peacock? They were just so awfully fond of you at the Manor, chasing you whenever you stepped foot in the yard.

And no, you dare not say. I’ll have you know I was never soft. ~~Father wouldn’t allow it~~ Softness is weakness, plain and simple. Though you should have her tell the story of my first bit of accidental magic. I feel as though you would find it incredibly humorous.

It’s not just to keep myself busy. It’s for the independence it gives. And, yes, making up for my past sins. What I did in the war is unforgivable, but doing the work we do can at least help me start to make up for it all. And also… I don’t want to just depend on house elves, and mother, and the family vault, all the time. I’ve got to learn to lean on myself.

I _could_ be convinced — Begging on your knees, you said?

Really, Harry, don’t worry so much. Yes, it is quiet, but… I think I needed time to myself. Time without you, or mother, or Blaise or Pansy, or anyone else. Time to reflect.

With the moon waning, I’m feeling more and more like myself. Those days of and around the full moon — it felt like someone else was trying to take control. Or maybe some small forgotten part of me that had been shoved away. I didn’t recognize it, if that’s so.

Yours,

Darling


	11. Letter Eleven

Darling Draco,   
  
Of course it was the image of me on my knees that held your interest. Really I should've seen that coming. Perhaps it could be arranged, when you get home of course. And I noticed you ignored the question of sharing rooms, so I'll be more direct: Do you want to share my room, Draco? Because I would be happy to share with you-- we can have your mother connect the en suite so you can still have your luxury bath. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the spellwork. (Really, I had no idea her best subject was charms. I suppose that's where you got the skill for the “Potter Stinks” badges during the Tournament?)   
  
Speaking of, I really like your mum. We had a polite relationship before all this, with you and I living in each other's pockets, but now we're on a first-name basis and all. We have our tea together and talk, not always about you, though you've remained our favourite topic, darling. As it happens, she's been helping me with my Animagus transformation.   
  
I've accidentally swallowed the mandrake leaf twice that I'm meant to keep in my mouth for a month. Your mum finally spelled one to the roof of my mouth. I’ve been focusing hard, trying to find my form. It's not a stag, I tried that first, and it didn't work. Looks like I won't 100% take after my dad after all. Your mum had a good laugh when you mentioned the peacocks-- Bloody birds. I still can't tell if they hate or love me, with how they peck and chase me. Ideally, I want something that can run with you during the moon. I want to be there with you every time.    
  
I hope you know that softness isn't weakness, at least now that the war is over. You can still be a strong man and be soft with the people you love. I think you're softer and sweeter than you let on, but you act hard and cold to keep yourself safe. (I think that's a Black trait, actually.)   
  
I've been trying to think of another career that gives you independence and also helps ‘atone for your sins and wrongs’, as your mother explained it to me. Maybe you don't want my help with job things and that's fine, just let me know, but I have to mention that McGonagall has sent me a letter, asking if I have suggestions for a few positions: charms, potions, defence, and ancient runes. It would be assistant teaching for a year or two, and then you could take over. You wouldn't be on your own right away. I'll be honest, I've been thinking it over. Let me know what you think about it.    
  
I know you said you need to lean on yourself, but I want to remind you that you can lean on me, always, at any time you need. I'm not going anywhere.    
  
I'm glad you're feeling more yourself. How is the potion going? Hopefully yours will be better, as it's not off-the-shelf. If you need ingredients or money for them, your mum and I are only an owl away. If you don't want us physically near you for now, it's the least we can do to support you.    
  
I miss you, my darling. Write back soon.   
  
Your Harry   
  
P.S. I keep imagining you in my tee shirt… do you wear it to bed? Snuggle up in it and pretend you stole it from the laundry? I picked one of the softest I had so it would still feel good on your skin after the moon. I'd much rather be the one holding you, though.


	12. Letter Twelve

Harry,

That does sound lovely, when I eventually come home. Taking time for myself right now feels as though it's helping me in ways I didn't know I needed. Let's go back to that earlier bit, though...

I've been telling you for ages now, you berk, that she'd adore you, and of course, it takes me being bitten and running away that gets you to see that. Ever the dramatic one, you are.

I am curious, do you think your animagus form may, itself, be a wolf? There seems some strange sort of irony in that. Though I must say — I do like the idea of that. All of me likes that idea.

Also, I know.

Refresh my memory, you taught a class yourself in fifth year, didn't you? In Defense? Quite frankly it sounds — Bloody perfect.

My potion is actually going rather well. It's still in one of the brewing stages, now. Have they registered me, yet? I keep looking over my shoulder expecting an owl with a letter reprimanding me for not following procedure, and for leaving the country.

Get back to me soon. New moon just passed. I'd never felt more myself.

Draco

P.S. I don't care for the shirt anymore. I've sent it back.

[Enclosed is Harry's shirt, smelling much more like Draco than it ever used to.] 


	13. Letter Thirteen

Darling,   
  
I figured I'd tackle the harder news first. I believe Robards is starting to get suspicious of our absences. I think he suspects you've been bitten and infected. I got an owl from him yesterday that simply said he hoped we were enjoying our holiday, and he thanked us for help on the case. (My gut instinct says that he knows, but feels guilty about it, especially since it happened directly because of the case.) So no Ministry owls demanding you register… not for a while anyways. He's putting off talking about it as much as the both of us-- I think he knows he'll be losing his best team if he brings it up. Regardless, when you register, I'll be right beside you, registering myself as an Animagus.    
  
Draco, you genius, you must know me better than I know myself. You were right, it's a wolf. I'm a wolf. I tried transforming as soon as I read your last letter and it finally happened. I shifted into a big black wolf right in front of your mother, in the parlor. She'd kill me for saying this, but she absolutely squealed in delight, saying it was about time I figured it out. (And then she scratched behind my ears, which was quite nice.)   
  
Being a canine is… interesting. Intense.  Four legs and a tail will take some getting used to. The improved hearing was great-- could hear the birds in the garden easily and the rumble of Muggle traffic a few streets away. But the best thing was the improved sense of smell. Especially because of the shirt you sent back.   
  
Merlin above, Draco, do you have any idea how good you smell? Especially to such a new wolf? Vanilla, bourbon, wet earth, fresh grass, sex; that's the closest I can get with human words. You smell gorgeous. Thank you for returning the shirt, I've sent you another one in exchange.    
  
I've let your mother know that you'll be staying in my room when you come home. Oh, she gave me the most smug look! All she said was 'I quite expected and anticipated it'. Well at least she approves, even if she's being terribly smug and self-satisfied about it. If she sends you a letter asking when you're changing your last name to Potter, feel free to burn it. We both know you'd hyphenate it anyways.   
  
Yes, I did practically teach Defense in 5th year. Frankly, it just had to be done. I do think you'd make an amazing professor, though, even Defense. If that happens, maybe I'll take over for Hooch and referee the Quidditch games haha! Can you imagine? But seriously, please consider writing to McGonagall about the apprentice-teaching. You'd definitely be the sexiest teacher at Hogwarts, if that helps.   
  
I went out and did something you'd consider "rash and irresponsible", the other day… I got a tattoo. A magic one. Sirius had one just like it, actually. It's a moon on my wrist that shifts with the actual phases. I just needed to keep you closer, to be able to know what kind of day you were having no matter where you are. I hope it doesn't bother you too much, and that I didn't cross any lines by getting it done. I've included a picture, regardless.    
  
Gods, I know I say it almost every letter, Draco, but I miss you. I miss seeing you around the office, looking like a bloody model in your work robes. I miss seeing you take your tea in the break room, your latest novel spread in your lap. Did you ever finish 'The Picture of Dorian Grey'? Have you gotten around to 'A Moveable Feast' yet? I know you were eager to start it… You'd say I'm moping around like an idiot, and I really kind of am. I just miss being around you. I'd like to do more than just be around you, though, when you come back.    
  
I think we could be great together. And not just as an auror team, better than that. I think we'd make a good couple. I know we've been dancing around sitting down and talking about "Us" for a while, but this is me putting my intentions out in the open: live with me, share my bed. Whatever you're doing and whatever your plans are, I want in, always. I want you, Draco, and I have for quite a while. Let me know what you think about all of this soon, okay? I'll be vibrating with anticipation. Maybe I'll dig a hole or two in the backyard with my new paws to distract myself.    
  
I'm actually yours, love.   
  
-Harry   
  
[[Included is a dark blue shirt, saturated in Harry's scent, and two photographs. The first is of Harry in his wolf form, tongue lolling slightly and his big tail thumping the ground happily like he's just a big dog. The second is a… sexy picture. Harry shrugs off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous chest and abs, and winks at the camera.]]

  
  



	14. Letter Fourteen

Harry,

Thank you for the update. I think I need to at least spend another moon or two away. I just would like to get control of myself before going back. I have missed France, at the least. They have amazing chocolates here, did you know? Here, I’ve sent a box back for you. Just be careful, I know you’re not quite as big a fan of custard, there are one or two custard ones in there. Give those to mother, she’ll adore them.

It’s nice to know that you did it. Believe it or not, that does make me feel better. Like… When I go back, I won’t be alone, even on the moons. I do appreciate the pictures, as well, don’t worry. Especially that second picture. I’ll put it to good use, no worries about that.

I can’t believe you’re saying that the improved hearing was the best part of it all. I have to disagree completely, that was probably the worst part of it all. It felt like everything was scraping against my ears, or droning into my skull. But… I do like the improved sense of smell. Unfortunately, around the new moon, my senses are most ‘human’ as well. I do understand, though. It’s hard to explain it, isn’t it? It feels like it’s something much more… primal. Like we shouldn’t be able to explain it in any human terms. Like it just is.

_If_ such a thing were to happen… Yes, I would hyphenate. And my name would be first. Naturally.

And, well… I think second sexiest. I would be willing to try for a teaching position at Hogwarts in Potions… On one condition. I’ll let you guess.

And yes, I do believe that is completely rash, irresponsible, and childish, despite the sweet gesture behind it as well as the implications. Do you realize just how long those things last? As long as you don’t have them removed. What do your Weasleys, think, then? Have they declared you a traitor to the family?

No, I haven’t finished ‘A Picture of Dorian Grey’ yet. I’m working on it.

That… does sound bloody wonderful, but you know how dangerous it would be, and not just because of my new condition. You know that the Wizarding World of Britain at large would still rather see me in Azkaban, exiled completely, or dead. And you’re the Savior of the Wizarding World. You don’t think we wouldn’t get any backlash from something like that? People hearing that I was up for Auror training was bad enough. We’d be having to check for letter curses for weeks.

I’ve sent you a little something in return.

Yours,

Draco

[[Enclosed is a sealed box of chocolates, the writing written mostly in French. It’s a variety pack. Included is a picture of Draco laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room, a towel is wrapped around him and his head is hanging off the bed looking at the camera, his hair dripping to the floor. One can assume he’s just come from the shower.]]


	15. Letter Fifteen

Dearest darling sweetheart Draco,

 

The thought of only waiting another month or two to see you in person and hold you tight makes me feel like I've had a spoonful of Felix Felicis. I feel like the luckiest man in England, if not the world, for so many reasons, all because of you. Shall I list the ways? I think I will, and you can’t stop me.

 

Firstly, I have an amazing partner that sends me fancy chocolate from France, which I have to ask his mother about which little bon-bons and truffles are which. They were all delicious, and your mother thanks you for the custard ones. (There were 3 in this box and she was delighted.) He also sends me gorgeous and very tasteful naughty photos that are very much appreciated. (Wouldn't mind an entire magazine of your moving photos, darling, but nothing would ever get done!)

 

Secondly, my Animagus form perfectly matches said wonderful partner so I can accompany him during his full moons. Also, it's very efficient for the garden your mother is creating in the backyard at Grimmauld. Hopefully the flowers will be blooming when you come home.

 

I smell a lot more like dirt and paint nowadays than I did when we were in the aurors. Can you believe it's been almost seven weeks? I handed in my resignation this past Monday, but I'm leaving it up to you to send in yours. Robards said he's very sad to see us go, but would like it if we stopped by for tea sometimes. (I think the old codger quite likes us, darling. Perhaps we're like the sons he didn't have, who knows.)

 

Also! I'm incredibly lucky because my wonderful gorgeous amazing partner might have thought seriously once or twice about marrying my sorry arse. I've been doodling hearts on scrap paper like a schoolgirl… 'Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter' and 'Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy'. What do you think? Or should we both be Malfoy-Potter? Or am I moving far too fast..? If I am, just ignore me.

 

If we both go to teach at Hogwarts, you'll still definitely be the sexiest. I'll be beating 5th and 6th years away from you with Beater's bats, I swear. Your N.E.W.T.s levels will be filled with moon-eyed Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, just you wait. (But your favorite Gryffindor will only be a few classrooms away.)

 

I'm also very lucky because most of the Weasleys think my moon tattoo is the coolest thing ever. Ron came with me, so he saw the whole thing. Apparently Charlie has a couple, and Bill has a secret one that only Fleur knows about. George and Ginny love it, and Arthur likes that it changes. Percy admires the artwork and how well-done it is. Really, it's only Molly that doesn't approve.

 

...It makes me wonder what my parents would think of it. I don't think they had any tattoos, but I can't be sure. It wouldn't surprise me if Sirius had a few to remember them. From everything I've been told about them, though, I think they'd have liked you. I really think so. Which is why I can confidently say fuck the rest of the wizarding world. They all thought I was a crazy liar for saying Voldemort was back, and they don't actually know anything about either of us at all. Why they think opinions should matter in our personal lives, I have no idea. If they have any problems with us being together, they can die mad about it!

 

Cos I'm absolutely mad for you, Draco Malfoy, and I don't care if we keep it a secret from the public or not. As long as our close friends and family know, then I am a happy man. With you next to me, how could I possibly lose? I would be proud to call you my partner, my boyfriend, and maybe one day my husband, if you're alright with all that, of course.

 

Let me know. You never leave my thoughts.

 

Yours always,

 

Harry

 

P.S. Your photo was so lovely that I thought you deserved a few more. ;)

 

[[Enclosed is a series of photos, all of them moving and featuring Harry from behind. Each picture shows him stripping off a new piece of clothing, as seen from the back. First the shirt, showing off his back muscles, then his jeans, to show his thighs and legs. In the photos, Harry glances over his shoulder at the camera, grins, and wandlessly vanishes his boxers, leaving him naked from the back to the camera. Harry puts his hands at his waist and flexes his arse a bit for the camera. He gives the viewer a little wink and a flirty wave in the last photo. On the back of the last photo, Harry has written ' _ gotta be a bit of a tease, sorry love'.]] _


	16. Letter Sixteen

Harry,

You’re such an utter sap. I’m rolling my eyes at you. Can you feel me rolling my eyes at you from that far away? I hope you can. Because it’s entirely deserved. Though I suppose I could be convinced to send just one more picture or two.

I’ve sent along my resignation, as well, as well as a bit of an apology note towards Robards. I do feel regretful for leaving so suddenly, but not for leaving, if that makes any sense? I think this was what I needed most.

I _do_ think it’s a little fast but — you weren’t the only one to have thought of it. I think you would do much better to remain Harry Potter-Malfoy, personally. It does sound pleasant, doesn’t it?

Beating them away, would you? It sounds like you’d work up a _terrible_ sweat. I’d probably have to take care of you and make sure you got a good and proper shower. Of course, what with your track record, I’d probably have to go with you and make sure you washed _everything_ the right way. How’s that sound? Would you like that, Harry dear?

I’m glad they approve. I did like the pictures I saw that depicted it. Are there any others I need to be made aware of? I think I need a couple pictures from the front, just to be sure.

I think I would like to keep it quiet. Just for a little bit? Just for us to get used to it. I do like the idea, though, of going to — say — Diagon Alley on your arm. For multiple reasons. Partially to show you off and silently brag that you’re on my arm, and not theirs.

You’re so absolutely over the moon.

It’s adorable.

Your love,

Draco

[[Enclosed are two more pictures. One is from behind Draco with a bedsheet wrapped haphazardly around him as he stands in front of a large window, looking out over Paris, the lights silhouetting his figure. When it moves it’s simply changing from Draco looking at the camera to look back at the view. His sheet slips down his shoulder before he shrugs it back up. In the second picture, he lets the bedsheet slip entirely, revealing his naked figure, though there isn’t much to be seen in the dim lighting.]]

 


	17. Letter Seventeen

My darling, light of my life,

I can definitely feel you rolling your eyes at me. It's such a familiar gesture of yours, I'm surprised those gorgeous eyes haven't rolled right out of your head! And I'll definitely be pleased with another photo or 20. I'll endeavor to be less of a tease… it only seems to bite me in the ass in the long run. (But if you'd like to bite me, I wouldn't turn you down, love.)

I completely understand about the complicated feelings over resigning. I'm sure you'd have much rather retired after a few decades on the force, dozens of high profile cases solved and criminals put to justice by your hand. But honestly Draco, you've done so much in such a short time that you shouldn't feel cheated or guilty, at least about this. Robards has extended a near-permanent invitation to tea, by the way. I went to visit the other day and I swear he was a bit teary-eyed.

Meanwhile, I have to add that Minerva is thrilled we're seriously considering her offer. She might've mentioned the positive potential of the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin in a romantic relationship. How she figured us out, I'll never know. She's also requested you start to think of her as Minerva as well. (I think she's already decided we'll soon be part of the staff. That's fine by me, I hope it is with you!)

I grinned and giggled like a third year when you mentioned I'd be a Potter-Malfoy. I really do quite like the sound of it.

I went weak at the knees with your shower talk. Circe's tits, Draco; _**yes please.**_ I'd like it if you wanted to… push me around a bit, tell me what to do… take care of me. And of course, I want to do that for you. I'd do nearly anything you asked of me, love. If you wanted me on my knees in the shower, sucking you off while you tug on my hair, I'd do it in a heartbeat. If you wanted me on our bed, face down and arse up towards the Floo, waiting for you-- _Merlin,_ Draco! Thinking about this, and about you, definitely set me up to take the pictures I've sent along with this letter.

It got pretty-- erm, steamy. I got so hot and bothered my bloody glasses fogged up at the thought of my mouth on your cock, or yours on my hole. I have to wonder, because ever since I've been able to achieve the Animagus shift, I've been more randy than a, well, a dog. Maybe my wolf needs its mate, hm?

Do you want me, Draco? The teasing in your last letter sounded like you did, but you know how much I love it when you go on long rants and your voice gets all smooth and velvety. Would you talk me through it? Boss me about the bedroom and tell me what to do? I can almost hear it: _"Up on the bed with you, Potter. No, you don't get to touch yourself. Only I get to. On your front now, there's a good boy."_ Gods above, now I'm doing all the teasing work for you, you infuriatingly sexy git!

Also… please show me off in Diagon. Or Hogsmeade. Or wherever we are. Am I to be your trophy husband? Want and worry for nothing while my gorgeous partner spoils me? Except for the moons, darling, then I get to spoil and pamper you. I'll draw you a lovely bath with healing oils and wash your hair, feed you little bits of fruit and cheese and nuts, bring you fancy chocolate bonbons as I spread you out over the bed and spend an hour making you come so you're nice and relaxed and can finally fall asleep. I'll take care of you, Draco, I promise. Just like I know you'll take care of me.

Of course I'm over the moon for you, darling. In fact, you're my moon and stars. (And I've always been adorable, ta for finally noticing, yeah?) We can keep this to ourselves (and your mother) as long as you want or need to. I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere. At least nowhere without you.

Write to me soon, my love,

Yours always,

Harry

[[A series of moving and still photos are enclosed, all of which feature Harry, absolutely naked. There are a few artfully done still shots, where he looks more like a model in a magazine rather than an amateur pornstar. Some of those artistic shots also move, but it's mostly Harry flexing his biceps or blowing a cheeky kiss.

But there are two photos of Harry wanking himself off, head tipped back, lips open in a soft but silent pant, hair a wild mess. The final picture shows Harry cumming over his own chest and abs. These are definitely not teasing photos. These mean business.]]


	18. Letter Eighteen

Harry love,

Tonight is the night of the full moon. I feel more confident about this one, particularly because I’ve managed to brew and take a dose of my own potion. It doesn’t ever end up tasting much better, but knowing that I made it myself, I feel much more at ease. Hopefully by the time you get this there’s still time before daylight. It’s silly, I know, but… I would prefer if I knew that you were going to be transformed as well, during the moon. It would comfort me. ~~Among other things.~~

Harry… I _do_ feel cheated. It’s not fair. We were already on our way to being the best damn Aurors they had, and you know it, and then this all happened, and I became a liability. I know you don’t see it that way, but you know what would have happened if I’d gone back. They would have all gotten calendars at their desks that told them when the full moon was. They’d be certain to avoid me the closer it got, most likely going so far as refusing to take lunch if I was in the cafe at the same time. It’s not fair. I want to make up for it all.

That all really does sound lovely, though, and helps to calm my temper down… You’d like if I pulled on your hair, wouldn’t you? Used it to guide you around the room, or up and down the bed. Up and down my cock? Of course, if it pleased you, I’d like the reverse, as well… Would you like that? Having me at your beck and call, then? But you know I’d fight you at every turn… Maybe you’d need to put a little collar and leash on me to prove who I really belonged to?

Bloody Merlin, don’t say things like that. You can’t _imagine_ what those words are doing to me, right now. I _need_ you.

How about we agree to spoil each other? I know you, you’ll argue against everything I try to do for you, and I’m never opposed to being treated the way I ought to be. We’ll take care of each other, Harry. I promise.

Tell me honestly. Has mother been trying to corner you and teach you about courting traditions?

You already know what the answer would be.

I’m yours as you are mine.

Yours,

Draco

[[A series of pictures is also enclosed. Draco is on his knees, his head laid down on the bed, his rear facing the camera. The first picture simply has him posing in that position, breathing, his eyes occasionally fluttering shut. The next picture is Draco beginning to circle his fingers around his rim, pushing them in. The pictures continuously get faster and more intense until Draco’s got his wand in one hand, waving it and causing a dildo to start pumping in and out of his arse. His face and chest are red, and his mouth is wide open as it looks as though drool is slowly dripping. There is no picture of him finishing.]]

 


	19. Letter Nineteen

Light of my life, my moon and stars,

I spent the entire night as a wolf, from the moment the moon rose. As such, I didn't read your letter until this morning. You sweet thing… This past moon might be the last you ever have to spend alone, depending on when you decide to come home. I'm glad that your potion put you more at ease. I take it you had very few problems brewing it, no major disasters or Finnegan-level explosions? Hah, made myself laugh there.

You're absolutely right that things aren't fair, and that you (and every other werewolf) would be treated differently in almost any workplace. I'm not sure if you're following Hermione's ongoing fight for creature rights and equality, but she's making headway. She's been writing and revising bills like a fiend. (Honestly I think she would benefit from your ideas. Maybe send her an owl? Or you can just pay her a visit when you return.)

Draco, if I saw you in a collar with a leash, I think my heart would explode… that being said, the image hasn't left my mind in days. Perhaps that's why you're such a brat, you just need a firm hand, don't you? You'd be all sweet for me after I took you over my knee, or showed you who you belong to, wouldn't you darling? 

Those pictures-- _Merlin wept, Draco!_ I've never gotten a stiffy faster in my life. A deeply satisfying wank session followed me receiving your letter. (Though I think you had a much better time creating those photos, didn't you darling?) I've never wanted to eat your gorgeous arse as much as I have since your last letter came. Practically drooling like a dog over it.

Would you let me take you apart, Draco? Open you up with oil and my fingers the morning after the moon? I'd make you come twice before my cock got anywhere near your sweet arse. Before, I thought you’d want me on all fours at every opportunity, and maybe you do, but I’d bet anything you want me to take charge of you. Protect, comfort, cherish. I will, darling, I promise. 

When you get this, I’d like you to make yourself come. Get yourself high up on your bed, spread your legs wide, and spell your toy to fuck your sweet hole like you did for the pictures until you ruin your sheets. Fuck yourself like you want me to when you come home.

[[a smaller letter seems to bloom from the paper, once Draco has finished the particularly smutty request. It is labeled **Draco, read this next bit after you’ve come.** ]]

Hello again, love. Hope you enjoyed yourself there, and that I didn’t overdo anything. Let me know if I overstepped any boundaries. 

I’d very much like it if we spoiled and took care of each other. Making up for childhoods and lost time, we’ll say, right? We’re each other’s trophy husband. (Er, trophy fiancé? Trophy-husbands-to-be? Unimportant.)

Your mum has absolutely given me scrolls and books on proper courting… some of them dating back before the Crusades! Clearly outdated and some of these ‘trials’ are unnecessarily dangerous… that being said, I’ve definitely already saved your life twice. (In the case with medieval France, we’ve been married since we were 17. Cheers to us!)

Bloody well hoping your answer will be yes… I’m very much focused on becoming a Potter-Malfoy, you know. Now, I’m not proposing we become bonded and married by letter, or that we do it immediately. Your mum said it’s important that the one doing the courting “make their intentions clear to the other party”. I think I’ve made my intentions with you very clear, Draco my love. 

Until next time, sweetheart.

I love you.

Harry


	20. Letter Twenty

Harry my love,

Yes, I absolutely did enjoy it, and I even sent a photo or two for you, but I do have to say, it felt awfully lonely. Did you wank while you wrote that? Did you pretend that you were the one breaking me down piece by piece? Or maybe you were imagining yourself in my place, trying your best to get fingers up your arse while you sat at your desk, trying to think of all the right words to say to get me _howling_ your name? Did you break out your own toy? I’d love to see it.

On other subjects, yes, I have been keeping a close eye. I don’t suppose any of the sudden funding her programs have received came from the Gringotts accounts of any particular Boy Wonders, did they? One might consider that a conflict of interests, love. Though I am impressed by the work Granger is doing. I’ve sent along a couple books that may help her in her own quest.

I would love to make up for those things, yes. I heard the rumors about your childhood… Not so good, I take it?

I accept, Harry love.

And it does heal my heart, a fair amount knowing that you were shifted as well. I can’t quite explain it, at least… Not in words, it… It’s quite like the smells, isn’t it? Something we _shouldn’t_ be able to describe, really. But I want to learn more about it. With you. Maybe I can even experiment with the Wolfsbane to make it sweeter. Though I’d have to wonder at the after-effects of that… Remind me to test that out later.

Yours,

Draco

[[Two pictures are enclosed within this letter. They both show Draco from a side view, the man on all fours on his bed, with a larger toy seeming to fuck him soundly, not that there’s sound to the pictures. The second picture, however, shows him cumming spectacularly across the bed sheets as his front half falls down onto the bed, the dildo still continuing its motions.]]


	21. Letter Twenty-One

Sweetheart,

While I did dip into a bit of my funds, I am not entirely responsible for financing Hermione’s work. Plenty of people during the war were infected, as Greyback got more bloodthirsty and cruel near the end. Quite a few people would benefit from these reforms, including Lavender, Bill Weasley, and my godson Teddy. (Your mum and aunt Andy made contributions from the Black vaults, which I’m sure Sirius would’ve supported wholeheartedly.) 

If you happen to improve the taste or the effectiveness of the potion, you’d be helping so many people, not just yourself, love. I’ll keep a careful eye on you during the moons to see if anything changes, if you act any different because of the potion. Brilliant ideas, you have, seriously brilliant. We’ll keep a notebook, treat them like proper clinical trials.

I find myself oddly excited for your return, because then I can shift down and smell you. The shirt you sent back was ~~amazing wonderful orgasmic~~ good, but I know it will never compare to the real thing. The more I try to put your scent into words, the less I can grasp it. Apparently canine senses don’t transfer exactly to a human vocabulary.

Ah, about the childhood… not good. Erm, in fact I saw a Muggle therapist about it weekly for two years. They helped a lot more than the Mind Healer did, at least with all the pre-war trauma. I still go by every once and awhile, actually. I promise I’ll tell you more when you come home.

On a happier note, I can’t bloody believe we’re engaged! Betrothed! Intended! Affianced! I’ve had the biggest grin on my face for days. Pretty sure all the Diagon shopkeepers think I’m an absolute loon, but I couldn’t care less. It’s a bit funny, isn’t it? We’ve practically been dating for years and just didn’t acknowledge it. 

Draco Malfoy, I should’ve known you were a size queen. Those pictures, you naughty thing, you. Did you charm it to fuck you into a second orgasm? Til you had tears in those gorgeous eyes and you were begging for mercy? Well it filled you up nicely, that much was obvious. I have a feeling I’ll be able to keep up with you, though.

Ask and you shall receive. Might’ve done a bit of _personal shopping_ down Celesti Alley over the weekend, the results of which are included at the end of the letter. I had quite a bit of fun, but it would’ve been _much_ better if you were sprawled out on the Chesterfield, watching me work a toy into myself. Maybe when you’re too worn out from teaching or brewing or the moon, you can lay back and boss me about, hm? Make me get myself off for your entertainment? And afterwards, I’ll crawl over and suck your cock so well you’ll see stars. 

Over the moon for you,

Love always,

Your Harry

[[Included are two pictures. The first has Harry on his back, legs spread and hips propped up on a pillow, spread out on their bed as he works a nicely sized dildo into himself. He’s flushed all over and isn’t wearing his glasses.

In the second photo, Harry has shifted up on his knees and is working himself down on the toy, riding it. Neither photo shows an orgasm, but they do promise a good time]]


	22. Letter Twenty-Two

Harry,

She lets you call her “Aunt Andy”? Mother lets you call her that? I still have to call her “Aunt Andromeda”! Of all the indignities! Apparently you get to be a real part of the family, don’t you. And I’m not even there for it. Of all the wrongs of the world…

Don’t let Granger know that you’ve been helping fund it, though. I trust you’ve been doing it all anonymously? You know how she’ll react if she finds out it’s from you. She and Weasley are meant for each other, truly. Neither can accept any kind of charity, can they? You know, when I noticed that he was coming in with worn down robes, I _did_ offer him my tailor? He refused, of course, but the gesture was made in good will.

If it means so much to you, then I suppose I can send you a little present. Just do try not to get your spunk all over it, yes? That’s an _awful_ stain to try to get out of cashmere. Though I do expect a return gift, of course.

Did you tell the headmistress of my condition? She’s willing to accept us both, with the full knowledge of what I am, and the risks she would be taking upon herself for me to teach at the school around the students? If so, I’d love to use the dungeons for my own brewing. They have an atmosphere that not even the darkest Malfoy cellar can hold a candle to, wouldn’t you agree?

I just reread over part of your letter again, do you have any plans for Teddy? I know you’ve for the most part been having Aunt Andromeda raise him, but he does know you’re his godfather, yes? Have you planned on acting upon that, at all? Does he shift? I know he’s only half wolf, but I had thought that the Metamorphmagus genes cancelled out any and all wolf traits.

And yes, you are a loon, and now it is my misfortune to say that you’re my loon. Oh, how the cards of fate have dealt themselves, and I must consider whether I play on, or fold my hand.

I will tell you one thing. It wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing. Though I would love to put your cock-sucking skills to the test. Based on how the teachers at school adored you, I hope they’re on par with you arse-kissing skills. I’d of course make you give me a little show of it. _Get down and strip for me. No, this isn’t just pretend, strip for me. Good boy. You like it when I call you that, don’t you? Why don’t you strip nice and slow, but don’t touch yourself. That’s mine. Why don’t you think about everything I’m going to do to you when I get back? But try not to come until my next letter, darling._

Mine,

Draco Malfoy-Potter

[[The letter was attached to a light blue sweater, definitely softer than anything Harry’s got in his wardrobe, and absolutely drenched in Draco’s scent. Like he was wearing it for _days_ before he sent it.]]


	23. Letter Twenty-Three

My lovely,

You are a cruel, cruel man when you want to be, my love. I can only hope that you don’t purposely delay your reply… Please don’t? I’ll get on my knees… I promise to take you collar shopping. (Maybe I’ll end up getting onee, too, who’s to say.) 

Of course Hermione doesn’t know I helped financially. I would be a dead man, or at the very least in St. Mungo’s. She does, however, know about your mum and Andy contributing from the Black vaults. (I think it made her smug, that Walburga’s money was being used to help creatures and other less fortunate.) Andy has asked me to call her that since around the time she found out I was named his godfather. I can’t remember her exact words, but I think it was something about being a team, so I got some family rights in the name department. 

Okay love. You want to talk about kids? We’ll talk about kids. Yes, Teddy knows I am his godfather. He’s a bright little thing, turning 6 in April. So far, no shifts. I think you’re right about the Metamorphmagus abilities canceling out wolf genes… however, he’s what I’ve been calling moon-sensitive. He’s tired and cranky and emotional nearer to the full, and less so as it wanes. I think being around you would be good for him, he can see that he isn’t alone. And neither are you, don’t you forget. (I wonder if wolfsbane might help with those symptoms… professional wolf potioneer opinion?) 

I would love to take him in, have him live at Grimmauld with us and your mum. Hell, Andy could come live with us too, Merlin knows we have the space for it. And the five of us are all that’s left of the House of Black, you know? And when we go to teach, we’ll come back for the weekends, or bring him to Hogwarts with us. I’m sure the castle could make room for one more little boy, don’t you think?

Draco, do you want to have other children, besides Teddy? I know he’s wonderful and sweet and he’s already practically ours, but do you also want babies with me? You know I’ve always wanted a big family, but I would never pressure you into having (more?) children with me. I think Luna would be particularly keen to carry for us, if you do want them, however. She adores you, and quite honestly you could be brother and sister, by how much you look alike. Maybe cousins. My point is, think it over and get back to me. This isn’t something we need to rush and decide on now. 

You… you do know that Remus was our professor, right? And that he was also a werewolf? And Minerva was totally in favor of him teaching us? She was the one who suggested him to Dumbledore, as she told me yesterday over tea. She says to expect a letter from her, soon, by the way. I’ve learned not to question her. I’m guessing it’s something about the dungeons, or your personal brewing, but I can never be sure.

I’ll have you know that I didn’t kiss arse at school, especially not with the teachers. They either loved or hated me for their own reasons. (Also, in case you haven’t realized, I’m pretty handy with a wand, even if I can’t necessarily duel creatively.) Not to toot my own horn, but my magic is strong… and I know that’s part of the reason why you’re attracted to me. 

I’ll bet wandless magic gets you hot under the collar, doesn’t it love? I think we’ll have to thoroughly test that. And dammit, you send me the most gorgeous smelling, softest jumper in existence and then tell me I can’t bloody come until your next letter! Eh, either way, I had a good few snuggles with it in my wolf form. _Circe’s tits_ but you smell amazing Draco. I just want to sniff and lick you, wolf form or no. As a thank you… and an incentive to write back quickly, I’ve also sent you a present. 

Think about what kind of collar you’d prefer, love.

Please write back soon.

Your Harry

[[included with this letter is a pair of red and blue tartan sleep shorts. A bit comfier and softer than boxers, it’s obvious Harry has been wearing them to bed for at least a few days. The scent is nice and strong… different than the tee shirts he’s sent before]]


	24. Letter Twenty-Four

Harry mine,

Fucking Merlin, you’ve got a mouth on you, don’t you? Well, hand in this case. I’d much rather it were on me, right now. How about this. Once you get this letter, go back to your bed, go on and strip. You want to be good for me, don’t you? Go on, tease yourself a bit. Twist your nipple. Pretend it’s me doing it. I’d drag a hand down your side, then just barely let my fingertips brush your cock. Only barely, though, can’t be too quick about it, after all. It’s always so much better when we draw it out, isn’t it?

Good. Now you can let your hand start to wrap around it. But go slow. Not too fast, now. Oh, I can imagine your face. Wanna know what makes it even better? Get that new toy of yours, and use your magic to get it going. Now really start pumping your shaft. That feels good, doesn’t it? You like that. You’re going to come any second now. Go on, then. Do it. Cum for me.

Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way.

I could only imagine Great Aunt Walburga rolling in her grave. Mother’s told me horror stories, of course, so such a thought only warms my heart.

Love… I think it’s still far too early to decide about children. I think for now maybe we could think about taking care of Teddy together, and seeing how that works out before we even begin to think about children of our own. Though I do think Luna would love for _us_ to be surrogates for her and Ginevra. As it is, we need to worry about my own and Teddy’s condition before we begin to consider possible offspring that it would be passed down to.

How dare you, Harry James Potter, _who told you about that?!_ Don’t lie, I’ll bet it was Blaise, that awful slag.

Though I do appreciate your gift. I’ve been sleeping with it every night since I got it. New moon is tomorrow night, and I’m actually upset. I can’t smell it nearly as well.

What do you think would look best on me, Master?

Yours,

Draco


	25. Letter Twenty-Five

Baby,

That was an intense wank session you instigated in your last letter. Not even laid a finger on me yet, but you already know how I tick and what I like. I really wish I could include the sound in the photos, too. I wonder if it would make you melt easier, to hear my voice lull you to sleep, to hear the pet names in person, to hear all the naughty talk in person (of sorts).

I promise I was a good boy for you. The question is: will you be a good boy for your Master? Will you be good for me, baby? I do hope so… I'd hate to put you over my knee as soon as you come home. Unless that's exactly what you're hoping for.

I agree that it's a bit too early to think of babies, at least too early for seriously considering it. Teddy is spending the next full with me, so I'll watch for any wolf-like signs that I wouldn't normally see. Maybe the next time I'm at the Burrow, I'll ask Luna and Ginny if they'd consider us for surrogate fathers when they're ready. Gin is still mostly focused on Quidditch and Luna is… doing what she wants, I suppose. And honestly darling, I think if Teddy is only sensitive to the moon, and doesn't completely shift, I think any babies of ours would be fine. That's why you'll research a bit, right?

And Blaise didn't have to tell me. I saw how you flushed and swooned whenever I did wandless magic, especially when it was more than just summoning a book or something. I'm not quite as unobservant as I seem, my love. 

I think… something soft. A nice soft leather or maybe even dragonhide… Something you would wear often and for long periods, if you wanted. I'm tempted to put jewels in as well… but maybe just a polished silver clasp? Who's to say?

Write back soon.

Harry


	26. Letter Twenty-Six

Harry,

That was completely and utterly unfair. Though you could of course look into a few charms, something similar to a Howler or a Ministry letter? Though I’d prefer not a Howler, as I don’t think the rest of Paris would appreciate anything you’d put in that letter.

What would you tell me to do, if I were there with you? I’d love to hear every detail of exactly what you’d have me do, and what you’d do to me. It’s only fair, after all.

Looking back over one of your previous letters, to properly address a point you made, no, I don’t believe that a Wolfsbane potion would help Teddy’s irritability. You’re only to take it on the day of the full moon, and he has those attitude adjustment for days after and leading up to the moon, doesn’t he? Just watch him on the full moon and make sure that nothing comes of it. If anything, we can see about giving him a smaller dosage if necessary, but I’d rather not give him potions if we don’t have to.

The Holyhead Harpies haven’t been doing poorly this year, though I can’t wait to see how they fare against the Quaffle Punchers. They’ve been having a spectacular season, you know. I am surprised that you never went professional. The call and allure of crime-stopping and Dark wizard-chasing was too much for you, was it?

Luna and I mail frequently, actually, it seems that they’ve been considering it, but want to wait and be sure, same as we do. Though they seem to have been putting much more thought into it together than we seem to have.

You plan to have me wear one every day, then? Take me around town and show it off around my neck so everyone knows who I belong to? That’s what you’re looking for? Color me intrigued.

I miss you. I’ve been considering coming home, soon.

Yours,

Draco


	27. Letter Twenty-Seven

My love,

Pity that you don't want the greater Paris area to know how I'd torture your sweet arse for hours with my tongue and fingers. I suppose you're a more private man than I thought. I'll work on the charm so my voice will stick to the parchment. But in the meantime…

I'll admit, you calling me Master threw me at first. But that's just what you need, isn't it, love? Like I've said before, you just need a firm hand and love. You're a bit of a brat, but that isn't your fault: you've just not had anyone to set you straight, make sure you're behaving.

If you were here, Draco… I'd take care to get your collar on you, make sure it fits nicely but doesn't choke you. I'd make sure the desk wouldn't hurt your knees, and I'd have you kneel on top of it. If you were good, I'd reward you. And if you were naughty, I'd spank you until your arse glows pink. I'd take my time, because you're a gift meant to be savoured. I'd touch you all over, slow and steady. You'd call me a tease, and that would get you another little spank. I can imagine your little gasps already, baby. 

Conjured oil might not be the best, but I know it would make you sweat if I did it wandlessly, wouldn't it? Maybe I'd only do that for my fingers. I could spend hours with my fingers in you, love, until you're begging me to stop and wailing for my cock. I don't think I'll tease you, the first time. You know I'm not a very patient man. 

I'd like to see your face for our first time. I'd move you to our bed and spread you out over the sheets. I'd kiss your cheek as I push in, I want to hear all your sweet sounds. I'd just hold myself there, pushed deep inside you, try to memorize the feeling, even as you work your hips to try and get me to move. I don't know yet how I'd fuck you, Draco. Slow and steady? Every thrust deep and purposeful? Fast and hard and filthy? I'll decide in the heat of the moment I suppose. I'll make sure you're more than ready to take it, and I promise I'll more than satisfy you, my love.

_Right, in other news…_

Teddy's seen me transform, now, and at first thought I was a huge, huge puppy. Your mum and Andy had a big laugh over that one. I'm glad he's not frightened of me, I was startled the first time I saw Padfoot. I thought he was a Grim. Plans have been set for Teddy to stay with us at Grimmauld for the moon. (I assume this will be the last moon you and I spend apart.) I've asked him if he'd like to stay at Grimmauld with us, and he's agreed, on the condition that we paint his room 'fun colors'. I haven't asked him to specify yet. 

Your mum and Andy have been told of our engagement, so if you get a Howler (angry _or_ joyful) from your mum, that's on me. Sorry love! They think the two of us raising Teddy is a wonderful idea. We'll have to ask Minerva about Teddy staying at Hogwarts with us… I'm sure it will be fine.

In all honesty, I didn't think much of becoming a professional Quidditch player… I suppose I thought teams would only want me for the Boy Wonder aspect and not the fact that I was good on a broom… also, now that I think of it, a lot of people pushed me to become an auror… likely for the same reason. (Puts a lot of faith in the Ministry if Harry Potter is chasing bad guys, doesn't it?) Really, it would've been fun for a couple years, and I really do enjoy it, but I think teaching would be a much better fit. Besides, you and I can have seekers' games and teach Teddy to fly. It'll be fine.

Gin has invited us to the Harpies/Quaffle Punchers game, and she's bet that the Harpies will win, by at least 160 points. Send your reply to the bet in your next letter to Luna, will you? 

And if you want to wear your collar out in public, who am I to stop you? But I'd like it just as much if it was kept just between us. Regardless, you deserve something well made and comfortable. 

I miss you too. I hope you'll come home to me soon.

All my love,

Harry


	28. Letter Twenty-Eight

Harry,

You’re an utter cocktease. Does it do you good to know that I read your letter _ever so_ carefully when I got it? Mine practically leapt to attention from the first few words in, and I had an amazing wank session. I was practically seeing stars by the end of it. You’d better make word on every promise you made in that letter, Harry James Potter, or may Merlin help your soul.

I am glad that Teddy seems enthusiastic about staying with us, though. However, I do require one condition. I get final say on what colors his room is painted. If I have to look at the walls of that room every day, I will _not_ allow it to be a garish travesty upon which I must suffer daily. Maybe when I come back, we can go to the shop and decide together.

Have you ever thought about how none of the professors ever seemed to have children of their own?

I also received a letter co-written by my mother and my aunt. They’re both happy for us, though are threatening you and I simultaneously to take care of one another. That means that mother adores you.

I think you would have been a great Quidditch player, but ultimately, you’re right. I think you would have gotten bored of it. I saw you, near the end of the academy, though. You’re a brilliant teacher, even to your peers. I think it’ll really do you good.

I will take Ginevra's wager, as well, and counter it with a Quaffle Puncher win by seventy points. I’m sending this to you and Luna so there’s two instances of accountability. How much is she placing down?

Yours,

Draco


	29. Letter Twenty-Nine

Love of my life,

Have I ever made you a promise that I haven't kept? Of course I'll make good on everything I've said, in our bed or out of it. (Also I quite liked it when you used my full name.)

Teddy has mentioned quite a number of colors he would like his room painted, since you've asked. His favorites are a deep plum purple, a buttery sunshine yellow, an apple green, and a turquoise that he wears in his hair most often. (Hermione has alerted me that this is 'Tiffany Blue' in the muggle world. High end jewelry, diamonds, and the like. Do you know it?) My guess is, he'd like each wall painted one of these colors. He's very excited for you to come home, by the way. He plans on giving you the 'biggest hug', so be prepared.

Quite honestly, I shudder at the thought of most of our professors having children of their own, except maybe Minerva and Pomfrey. (Sprout and Flitwick are hard maybes.) Can you honestly imagine Snape with a kid? Or Trelawney, dear Merlin… Maybe there used to be a rule against teachers having children at the school, but it's unnecessary and old-fashioned so I wouldn't be surprised if Minerva did away with it.

I think you would've liked wearing my Quidditch jersey, even if we hadn't gotten together. Maybe you'd have come by the locker rooms and asked for a signature, and we could've had a nice shag in the showers. You'd have been screaming my name at one point or another, darling. 

And thank you for the teaching compliment. I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous about having to give tests and assign more work besides just "practice when you can". But we'll be alright. 

Gin says the wager is set at 50 Galleons, to be collected immediately after the Harpies win. I think I'm going to stay out if this one, love, I know how competitive you get, especially with Ginny. (Not that I'm also not competitive as hell, but that's not the point.) What shall we do when you win? 

I hope you come home soon, sweetheart. I miss you terribly. Prepare to receive a 'big big hug' from me, too.

I love you,

Harry Potter-Malfoy


	30. Letter Thirty

Mr. Potter,

Your full name? Really? That's what's getting you off, right now? I've got to ask, then. What doesn't get you off? Do you even have limits? I do, before you ask, I'm just wondering how far you'll take this.

Just imagining it in my mind, I cringe at what that bedroom may look like. Be a lamb, and try to convince him to settle on two colors? I'm thinking purple for the walls, something like a wisteria, gentle and muted, and he can have his Tiffany for the trimmings. Yes, I do know it, however I prefer a soft blue topaz. It brings out my eyes. You'd best warn him, Pansy and Blaise both have attested to the fact I'm a cuddler. I won't let go of him so easily once he's in my grasp.

I like that idea. Teddy at Hogwarts with us. Imagine him sitting to the side in your classes, trying to take his best notes and ending up doodling for half the class. It sounds perfect.

Speaking of clothing, you're not getting your pants or your shirt back. I've been wearing them to bed, they're incredibly comfortable.

Full moon is this weekend. How about we save the celebrations for when I'm at home, yes? It'll be soon, Harry. I miss you, too.

Yours eternally,

Draco Malfoy-Potter

P.S. Save a pair of pyjama bottoms for me, will you? I'd like to have a complete outfit.


	31. Letter Thirty-One

~~Mr. Malfoy,~~

~~(Merlin, that makes it sound like I'm writing to your father.)~~

Mr. Malfoy-Potter,

Ah, much better. It's not so much my full name… it's you saying it. I love your voice, and thought it was obvious. How many times did I bait you into going on a rant or ramble in our shared office? I quite like hearing you talk, even if you're angry. 

And about limits and things… I don't want to hurt you. Like, spanking is one thing, but actually causing you harm, I wouldn't like that. And I wouldn't like you to hurt me either, if you know what I mean? Um… no darkness, so no blindfolds, and probably no ropes… That's all I can think of right now. I wonder if Hermione has any books on BDSM. I wouldn't put it past her.

I'm sure I can convince Teddy that pastels are better for walls, and the bright colors can stay in his hair. I think the purple and turquoise will be nice. He'll need a room similar in Hogwarts, too, you know. I'll leave the decorating of our quarters to you, so long as everything isn't emerald green. Pastels for us, too? And of course you're a cuddler… the thought of snuggling you and Teddy by the fire warms my heart. Oh Draco, can you imagine our first Christmas with him as our son? I imagine we'll end up spoiling him, won't we?

The thought of him taking notes and doodling in the same room that Remus taught almost brought me to tears. He belongs there, just like we do. We'll make it our home as much as Grimmauld is, I promise. 

And it makes me laugh that you like my clothes so much… you know I get them from the cheap shops, right? The pants were in a five-pack at Primark for £3. Naturally, I already have a pair of pyjama pants set aside for you to commandeer when you come home. (Nice and soft and dark grey for you, with pockets too. Aren't I the best fiancé?)

As I said before, I'll be watching Teddy this weekend, and I'll be shifted as soon as the moon rises. Not long now, darling. You'll be in my arms before you know it.

See you soon, my love.

Soon-to-be Professor H.J. Potter-Malfoy


	32. Letter Thirty-Two

Harry,

Please, don’t compare me to my father, I’ve had plenty enough of that for my lifetime. As I’m sure you have, as well.

The moon went better than it has before. Most likely because I know I’ll be back home soon. My time away has been nice, and Paris has been a breath of fresh air, but I feel as though I’ve got a clean head, and I’m ready to come back.

Yet again, Harry James Potter, you surprise me. Here I was, expecting you to be ready to play hardball, and now it seems that _I’m_ the daring Gryffindor of the two of us. Quite the bit of turnaround, there. Ah, well, if that’s what tickles your fancy, who am I to say no?

Don’t worry, I’ll have Pans send you a couple of her books. She’ll be pleased to know that you’re finally turning over to the dark side, she’s been going on to me for ages about her dalliances. You know, she’s looking for husband number three, right now? If you have anyone in mind you aren’t particularly fond of, I can send them her way for you.

Well, they don’t necessarily have to be pastels, they just have to be coordinated. And really, Harry, I’m not the child I was at Hogwarts. Do you honestly think that my tastes don’t vary beyond the representative colors of Slytherin house? You’re absolutely incorrigible. We can take a look together when I come back home.

I _can_ imagine our first Christmas together. It makes my heart hurt. I absolutely want that, Harry love. I want that more than anything. And I want that with you.

Don’t think you can just get away with buying clothes with the intent of giving them to me. I’ve got a keen new werewolf nose. It has to be yours, or it just won’t do. How did Teddy do with the moon, speaking of? Anything we should be worried about?

Give me a week to set my affairs here in order, and I’ll be back home. I promise.

I love you.

Professor Draco Malfoy-Potter

P.S. I like that. 


	33. Letter Thirty-Three

Dear one,

Forgive me for the comparison, you're nothing like him. And I doubt I'm very much like mine. But enough talk of people with big shadows, hm?

I'm glad the moon went well for you. Your best one yet, was it? That's good news for when you come home. Hopefully, it will be even easier for you then. Teddy was fine, just a bit achy and tired on the day of the moon. It was a bit hard for him to fall asleep until I curled up with him in his bed. (Wolves apparently make great body pillows for toddlers.) I doubt that he'll eventually shift himself, so it looks like he'll just have a bit of pain potion if he needs it. Maybe you two can cuddle for hours the morning after the full.

Just because I'm not well-versed in BDSM doesn't mean I'm not a Gryffindor. I was a bit busy fighting a war and catching bad guys and not realizing the two of us were dating to experiment much. Please forgive me, darling. I'll definitely take those books from Pansy. 

Also, if I might suggest? Zacharias Smith apparently works for the Prophet now… I wonder if paparazzi make enough money to support their tragically young and beautiful Slytherin widows…

I'll wait up for you, my love, and I'll leave the wards keyed in for you too. Take a Portkey in to London and _Apparate_ straight in. 

I love you too, so much.

Yours always,

Prof. H.J. Potter-Malfoy

P.S. I like it too. Quite a bit.


	34. Letter Thirty-Four

Harry love,

I’ll be home tonight. Have dinner ready?

Yours, with love,

Professor Draco Malfoy-Potter

P.S. I can't wait to tell you about the rest of my family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHORS' NOTES:**
> 
> We had a lot of fun writing this! For a majority of the exchange, neither of us knew who the other was, but we still were able to write this amazing fic, and now we get to share it with everyone else! We hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. ~Kas
> 
> It should be noted that we had correctly guessed who our opposite partner was before the reveal! Keep an eye open, because we're not done with this story! We've discussed what was happening outside their letters quite a bit in conversations and a lot went on there that we didn't add to this exchange. So we're RPing an accompanying fic. If ya love it, scream in the comments with us! ~M

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Over The Moon (And Back Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875008) by [bblgumbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby), [Kasena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena)




End file.
